A mail exchanger record (MX record) is a resource record that is used to specify a mail server that is responsible for handling electronic messages for a recipient's domain. The MX record specifies the fully qualified domain name of a mail host and may include a preference value. The sending server queries the Domain Name System (DNS) for MX records for each of the domain names for the recipients of the message. In response, one or more host names that accept messages for that domain are returned. The sending server uses the list to establish a connection and send the message. In order to change the mail server used by a recipient, the MX is updated.